User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 216: Panic Station (2)
Main Plot: Brittany/Devon (Brittany pulls up to the school in her moms car and sees cop cars and police everywhere) Mrs. Brith: What’s going on? Brittany: I don’t know…I guess I’ll find out. Mrs. Brith: Want me to come with you? Brittany: No? What am I? 5? (Brittany gets out of the car and is met by Chloe and Scott) Chloe: Brittany do you have any idea what’s going on? Brittany: No, I was hoping you guys would! Scott: You have to go through a metal detector to get into the school and everything! This has to do with Devon somehow… Lauren: It does. He was caught with a gun in the school yesterday. Brittany: Oh my god… Lauren: Don’t worry, everything is taken care of. Chloe: This is crazy…we almost had a school shooting! Olivia: This is scary…you think we’ll get out for the day? Brittany: Why would we…I guess everything is fine. (They all start to go through the metal detector and Brittany looks behind her, feeling scared) Theme Song http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5JAsXPRvU3Y Sub Plot: Alicia/Danielle (Alicia and Danielle are walking through the halls) Mr. Hanson: (over the speaker) Police have checked the perimeter of the school and deem it safe. They will be leaving, but can come back in a few minutes if needed. There is no threat and no one should feel scared in anyway. Let’s have a normal Friday everyone and have a nice weekend. Alicia: This shit is cray! Danielle: You think? Ugh and that guy was in my house! Ooh, it’s your new beau Troy. Alicia: He’s not my beau, we just started talking. Hey Troy! Troy: Alicia, always a pleasure. You guys freaked out? Danielle: Majorly. Alicia: Yeah, kinda. Troy: Well if you need me to protect you, I’d be delighted. Alicia: Want to protect me all the way to my locker? Troy: But of course. (They walk off and Angel catches up to Danielle) Angel: Does Alicia have a boyfriend? Danielle: Not yet…but I have a plan. Angel: Oh no, what is it this time? Danielle: I’m just trying to help my friend and maybe this will help her with her eating disorder. No harm in that. (Angel looks skeptical) Third Plot: Sophie/Dex (Ethan is walking to class and Sophie stops him) Sophie: Hey, we haven’t talked in a while. Ethan: I guess we both just had our own shit to deal with. Sophie: So you don’t hate me like everyone else? Ethan: I don’t have a reason to at the moment. What’s up? Sophie: Ugh I just don’t know what to do anymore, Eth. I tried to kill myself last night. (Olivia is listening at her locker) Olivia: Oh long time no see Ethan, guess what I want you to feel sorry for me. Sophie: Excuse me? Olivia: You literally just started talking to Ethan again after months of you guys ignoring each other and the first thing you tell him is a sob story to get attention? Pathetic. Sophie: Can you please just shut the fuck up already? You’ve made my life a living hell ever since all this shit went down with everyone. Olivia: Yeah, well you broke Scott’s heart and since he won’t do anything about it, I guess I’m going to have to. Ethan: Guys, calm down. Sophie: Fine, then do something about it! (Olivia pushes Sophie back into a locker and Sophie looks shocked) Ethan: Guys, stop! (Sophie slams Olivia’s head into the locker and Olivia punches her in the nose) Olivia: You are such an attention-seeking whore bitch! Sophie: You’re insane! (Sophie slaps Olivia and Olivia whacks Sophie across the face with her locker door) Mr. Hanson: Girls! STOP IT! (He gets in between them and they both try to swing at each other) Mr. Hanson: ENOUGH! My office right now! Sophie: She started it! Mr. Hanson: I don’t care, both of you NOW! (They both head to the office and Ethan looks horrified) Main Plot: Brittany/Devon (Brittany is taking a test in class and Leah throws a paper at her) Leah: Are you freaking out? Brittany: No, Hanson said everything is clear. Leah: You actually believe him? Mr. Tucker: Girls, sh! (Leah rolls her eyes and continues whispering) Leah: He has to tell us that. Brittany: Whatever, I’m not wasting my time worrying about nothing. (Brittany gets up and turns her paper in. Outside the window, she sees Devon standing behind a tree) Brittany: OH MY GOD! Mr. Tucker: What is it? Brittany: Devon is out there! We have to run! (Everyone rushes to the window and sees no one) Mr. Tucker: Brittany, are you ill? Maybe you should go to the nurse, you’re just a little shaken up. Brittany: That makes no sense…he was there…I swear. Leah: I’ll take her to the nurse, sir. (They both leave for the nurse’s office) Leah: Did you really see him? Brittany: Yes! You have to believe me. Leah: I do. Listen just hang out in the nurse’s office for a while. If anything happens, he might not look there first. Brittany: I just want to know why he’s after me! I didn’t even do anything! Leah: Well it must have been something… Brittany: I have to find Scott and tell him. (The bell rings and they go off to find Scott) Sub Plot: Alicia/Danielle (Alicia and Troy are walking to class) Troy: So…I know we just met, but I have to ask you something. Alicia: Okay? Troy: Maybe we could go out sometime…become more than friends? Alicia: Uh… (She looks down and sees herself as fat) Alicia: I’ll think about it… (She runs off into the bathroom) Alicia: No guy’s going to want to stay with a fat pig like me. (She pukes into the toilet) Alicia: You’re going to have to do a lot of this if you want to keep a boyfriend… Main Plot: Brittany/Devon (Brittany and Scott are running through the halls) Scott: If he really is here, we should tell the principal! Brittany: They’re not going to believe me, just like my whole class. We need to find everyone on that hit list and warn them. Scott: Brittany, warning them ahead of time won’t make a difference if he’s standing there pointing a gun at their head. Brittany: Well I’m not telling a teacher and looking like a fool and a fake. And neither are you, okay? Scott: Fine… Brittany: Now go find Ethan and warn him and I’ll warn Jeremy. (Brittany runs up to Jeremy) Brittany: Listen, I know you don’t know me, but I found a hit list a few days ago from that Devon kid and you were on it. I saw him just a few minutes ago outside, so we might be in trouble! Jeremy: I don’t even know this guy! Brittany: Neither do I? Jeremy: You heard Hanson, he’s gone. Stop causing drama where it’s not needed. I’m pretty sure spreading false rumors about a shooting can get you expelled. Watch yourself. (He rolls his eyes and walks away and Brittany looks frustrated) Third Plot: Sophie/Dex (Dex is at his locker and Eric walks up to him) Eric: Hey wanna sleepover tonight? Dex: I can’t…apparently Sophie got into a fight with Olivia so I have to be there for her tonight. I’m going to go see her at the office right now. Eric: What happened to bros before hoes? Dex: She needs me right now… Eric: Don’t you see what she’s done to you? She’s totally brainwashed you into putting all your attention on her. That’s just what she wants. Dex: She’s my girlfriend, Eric! Eric: Yeah, well I’m your best friend. So stop treating me like shit and her like the queen. She’s no queen…she’s a manipulative bitch. Call me when you finally get a reality check. (Eric walks away and Dex looks upset) Sub Plot: Alicia/Danielle (Alicia and Keith are running in gym) Alicia: I’m literally dying right now. Keith: We just started! Alicia: I know, I don’t know what’s wrong! Keith: When was the last time you ate, maybe you just need some protein. Alicia: Uh…like a few days ago. Keith: Days?! Are you mad woman? Alicia: I just got asked out by Troy so I need to get skinny so he’ll want to be with me. Keith: You’re so skinny, what are you talking about! If he already asked you out, he must be pretty happy with the whole package. Alicia: Well it’s not like he’s really seen my body. Once he does, his whole opinion will change. (Alicia falls over and passes out for a second) Keith: Alicia, are you okay? (Mr. Teller runs over) Mr. Teller: What happened? Keith: She’s just sick from not eating. (He checks her pulse and looks at her) Mr. Teller: She’s extremely emaciated. Take her to the clinic Keith. Alicia: What’s going on? Keith: You’re really sick, Alicia. Starving yourself like this isn’t healthy. Your body is taking a toll. Alicia: I just wanted to look good. (Alicia starts crying) Keith: You’re going to have to learn that you look fine. Let’s just get you to the nurse, okay? Alicia: I really messed up, Keith. Keith: We all do it… Alicia: But not everyone hurts themselves in the process… Third Plot: Sophie/Dex (Dex visits Sophie outside the office) Dex: Are you in trouble? Sophie: It’s my second fight this year…so yeah. Olivia’s being questioned right now. Dex: I’m sorry babe. Sophie: I don’t want to live anymore! I tried killing myself yesterday but it didn’t work. Dex: Did you even think about me? Sophie: This was my decision, Dex. Dex: And you didn’t realize how much it would affect me if you were successful? Sophie: Let’s just be honest, you would be grateful that I was gone. Everyone would be… Dex: Eric was right…you’re nothing but a pathetic attention whore who doesn’t even appreciate the attention she does get! Sophie: STOP YELLING AT ME! Dex: You’re insane…don’t talk to me! (Dex walks off and Sophie starts crying behind him) Sophie: If you leave me…I will kill myself this time and I’ll make damn sure it works! Dex: Fine…I’m done dealing with this. (Dex continues to walk away and Sophie has a tantrum and runs into the bathroom, screaming) Main Plot: Brittany/Devon (Scott is talking to Ethan) Scott: So I guess Devon put you on his hit list and Brittany saw him just a last period. Ethan: What’s going on?! I don’t want to get shot. Scott: You won’t…I think Brittany is just seeing things because she’s so stressed. Ethan: You think? Scott: I have to get back to class before the bell, see you later. (Ethan keeps walking and sees Devon standing in the middle of the hall with the gun) Ethan: Shit… Devon: If you run, I will shoot you. You made my life hell since you came here. You are an EGOTISICAL MANIPULATOR! Ethan: Man, calm down and put down the gun! You’re crazy! Devon: I’M NOT CRAZY! (Devon shoots his gun as the bell rings for the end of class and Ethan falls over, shot) Devon: One down… (Students see the gun and Ethan on the ground and start screaming and yelling. Brittany and Scott are in the hall together) Mr. Hanson: (over the speakers) THERE IS AN INTRUDER IN THE SCHOOL! HE IS ARMED AND SOMEONE HAS ALREADY BEEN SHOT. If you are in the hallway, GET OUT. Find a classroom or a door or something. WE ARE IN LOCKDOWN. Brittany: Fuck! RUN! Scott: No! You’ll be okay, let’s hide in this closet! (He pushes her inside a janitor’s closet and starts looking around) Scott: This isn’t happening! Caylee, are you okay? Caylee: Yeah, but I can’t find Liam or Jamie or anyone! LIAM! (He finds her and they hug and run off and Scott goes inside the closet) Scott: You were right, Britt. Brittany: I don’t want to die! Scott: You’ll be fine! Brittany: I’m so scared right now…I’m only 15. I don’t want to die this young. (He hugs her as she cries) Sub Plot: Alicia/Danielle (Angel runs inside the nurse’s office and sees a lot of other students hiding and Alicia on the bed) Angel: Are you okay? Alicia: Yeah, I passed out in gym. Angel: I thought you were shot or something! (They hug and Alicia starts crying) Alicia: What’s even going on? Angel: Devon’s somewhere in the building with a gun. Alicia: Have you seen Troy? Is he okay? Angel: I don’t know….ugh there’s something I need to tell you. Alicia: What is it? Angel: You deserve to know the truth…Danielle wanted to find a way for you to stop your eating disorder so she came up with a plan. She paid Troy to ask you out and be your boyfriend. Alicia: Wh-what? Angel: I’m sorry, that was such a bitchy thing to do. Alicia: To think I actually had a chance… Angel: Well he said he was lonely and wanted someone anyways. Alicia: I’m not being anybody’s pity girlfriend. I won’t stoop that low. Danielle is dead to me right now for doing that…but thanks for telling me. Angel: Well if I were you, I would want me to tell you. It just made sense. Alicia: It didn’t work anyways… (Angel hugs her and Alicia starts crying again) Third Plot: Sophie/Dex (Jamie and Julia are sneaking through the halls) Jamie: I hope Jeremy’s okay…I’m freaking out. Julia: I’m sure he’s fine…we just need to get somewhere safe. Jamie: Let’s go into the bathroom. (They both go into the bathroom and scream when they see Sophie unconscious and bleeding all over the floor) Jeremy: Jamie! I thought I heard your voice. Julia: Don’t go in there! Jeremy: Why? Jamie: I think…I think she’s dead… (They all look at Sophie and don’t know what to do) Julia: I’ll go get the nurse. Jeremy: Shouldn’t we wait until the lockdown is over? Jamie: If she’s still alive, she can’t afford to lose anymore blood. Julia: You guys watch her and I’ll go get the nurse. (Julia runs off and Jamie is speechless) Jamie: As much as I hate her…I don’t want her dead. Jeremy: I understand, babe. Jamie: That turd better be okay… Sub Plot: Alicia/Danielle (Scott and Brittany are still in the closet and hear someone running) Scott: Who’s that? Brittany: Don’t open it! Scott: They might need help! (He opens it and sees Danielle running down the hall) Scott: Danielle? What are you doing? Danielle: I need to get to the nurse’s office. Apparently Alicia’s in there. Brittany: Does no one understand what a lockdown means? Danielle: Can you guys come with me? Brittany: No, just come in here with us! Danielle: I need to see Alicia, what if she’s the one who got shot? Scott: Shit, okay. Brittany: You’re leaving me? Scott: You’re safe in there, Britt. Just don’t move and I’ll be back soon. I have to see if my friend is okay! (They both run off and Brittany looks scared and shuts the door) Main Plot: Brittany/Devon (Devon sees Scott and Danielle running away from the janitor’s closet and approaches it) Devon: I know you’re in there Brittany… (Brittany starts crying inside as he opens the door) Devon: Get out. (She moves into the hallway and he points a gun at her) Brittany: You don’t have to do this… Devon: You just don’t understand… Brittany: Why do you even want me dead?! Devon: I have been trying to get your attention for MONTHS! And the one time you say a word to me is when you’re pushing me out of the way in the hall and calling me a freak. Brittany: What? Devon: I’ve loved you Brittany…Sophie rejected me, Danielle rejected me…but you won’t. NEVER AGAIN! Brittany: Oh my god! Devon: I went to Jeremy’s party so I could hang out with you, but instead you ignored my existence. I got kicked out like an idiot that night! You joined along with them! Brittany: Just stop! (Devon shoots his gun at the ceiling which causes the lights to go out) Devon: NO! DON’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I’ve been rejected my whole life by everyone. It’s time everyone else feel the pain I’ve been feeling since I was a toddler and my mom left me out in the FUCKING RAIN! (He aims the gun at her and she starts crying) Brittany: Please don’t… (He’s about to shoot when he gets shot in the arm with a tranquilizer) Cop: Step back, girl! (Brittany steps back and collapses on the ground, crying as the cops surround him as he loses consciousness) Devon: Please kill me… Cop: Oh no, you won’t get out that easy. (Devon starts to shed a tear before passing out) Third Plot: Sophie/Dex (Two hours later, the news stations are reporting the incident and some students stand by and watch) Newscaster: One of the scariest things imaginable happened today in Clearwater County. 16 year old sophomore Devon Mather came to his school with a gun. Two students are injured and in critical care, but are likely going to walk away alive. This is what their principal said just twenty minutes ago to parents, staff, and students. Mr. Hanson: I want to tell you everything is okay…but I can’t. Two freshman students Sophie Clark and Ethan Webber were harmed. Ambulances tell us that they will be just fine, but healing will take time. Healing from this incident for all of us will take time. Newscaster: We don’t know if the freshman girl who was found with slit wrists in the bathroom has any relation to Mather’s carnival of horrors, but we will keep you updated as we find out more about this tragic incident. (Dex, Eric, Brad, and Jamie are watching) Dex: Sophie’s sitting in a hospital right now because of me… Jamie: They said she’ll be fine. Dex: I broke up with her and she decided to really kill herself. Eric: But she didn’t, which means there was at least one molecule in her body who wanted to hang on. You can’t blame yourself, she took advantage of you. Brad: Yeah, she knew you were the only one who would pay attention to her so she suckered you into constantly feeling bad about her and making her the only priority. Dex: Well I guess even I couldn’t help her… Jamie: She’s going to have a hard time recovering from this one. Eric: If she can even do it at all. Dex: I’m going home…I can’t be here knowing what I did. (Dex walks off) Eric: She really messed him up bad. Brad: I guess he’s going to have a hard time recovering too. Jamie: Well, we just have to be there for him. Eric: We’ll all help him through this… Sub Plot: Alicia/Danielle (Alicia is leaning on Moon and Angel and walking to her mom’s car) Danielle: Oh my god, Alicia! Are you okay? Alicia: Don’t talk to me. Danielle: What? Alicia: I heard what you did to me. You paid Troy to ask me out because you felt so bad for me…that’s the worst thing someone has ever done to me. Danielle: What? You got it wrong- Alicia: How could you do this?! You were trying to help, but you just made things worse. Danielle: I had good intentions, Alicia. Alicia: I don’t give a damn. I don’t want friends who go behind my back. So we’re not friends anymore. Danielle: Alicia, no please- Alicia: I feel like literal shit right now because of you…so don’t even try to change my mind. You’re dead to me… (Alicia gets in her mom’s car and Moon and Angel look at Danielle who is holding back tears) Moon: Harsh… Angel: I’m sorry I had to tell her. Danielle: Whatever…this has been the day from hell and I just want to go home. Moon: I think her disorder is just going to be worse now. Danielle: I’m such a shitty friend. Angel: No you’re not, you tried to help. Danielle: But I failed and just hurt her more. I can’t even live with myself right now. (Danielle walks off and Alicia watches from the window and sighs) Main Plot: Brittany/Devon (Brittany is being checked by paramedics and Harley, Chloe and Scott run up to her) Brittany: Hey guys. Harley: Are you okay? Brittany: Yeah, they’re just checking my pulse since it’s really high. Chloe: Yeah, because you almost died! Scott: I am so sorry Brittany, this is my fault. Brittany: You shouldn’t have left me…but you just wanted to help Alicia. It’s fine. Scott: I feel so guilty! Harley: I don’t know if this school will ever recover from this… Chloe: We’ll have to find a way. Brittany: What we always do…try to find a way. Scott: Just thank god you’re okay. Brittany: Shaken up, but okay. I’m so glad this mess is over. Chloe: So what happens to Devon? Brittany: I guess he gets sent to prison…I feel much safer that way. Harley: Don’t we all. Brittany: I can finally stop being scared and just move on. Good thing I have you guys… (They all hug as the scene pans out around the cops, newscasters, and students still crowding around the school) Author's Note So to anyone who's been reading these, I love you<3 I spend a lot of my time on writing these and they are all still based off of true events. (The main plot in this episode is exaggerated of course, but there was almost a school shooting while i was in 8th grade at my school). The next 8 episode block will start November 17th and 18th with the two-part episode 21 Guns. Jamie + Moon will get the main plots. This new block is called Clearwater: Timebomb and will follow many of the characters affected by the school shooting and the other plots in this episode (such as Brittany, Jeremy, Alicia, Dex, and Olivia). So I guess I'll see you then. Thank you for reading, even if you just started. -Derek<3 Category:Blog posts